With These Hands
by Mikinori
Summary: AU, Roxas murders his father saving his siblings from years of abuse. When he moves to Twilight Town he confronts a red-head who can't seem to mind his own damn buisness. This is my first story! No flames ... Please? YAOI,AKUROKU,ZEMYX,SORIKU,ect..
1. Sin Stained Hands

Hey ! ^.^ I Thought Of This Story One Day While Watching Something On Television About Unsolved Murders ^.~ Ahaa, Nice Inspiration Am I Correct? :D Hopefully You'll Enjoy This .. It's My First KH Story..

Warnings: Yaoi, Abuse, Murder, Implied Yuri, Lemons (Eventually).. OOCness (It's A FanFic.. Of Course The Characters Are Going To Be OOC..)

Couples: AkuRoku, SoRi, Zemyx, Implied NamiKai, Cleon, TerraVen … More Couples Later … Maybe.

Summary:AU ; After Murdering His Father To Save His Siblings From Years Of Abuse ; Roxas Moves To Twilight Town, And Meets Axel, A Redhead Who Can't Seem To Mind His Damn Business…

Blood. It was everywhere, it stained pale hands, covered the carpet, layered over a white couch even. Blue eyes watched in horror about the scene that had taken place, a murder. After 16 years of mental , emotional , and physical abuse it was finally over. And Roxas ended it ; the cries of his younger sister Namine would cease. His twin Sora might even start talking once more, his other twin Ventus could possibly even learn to walk again. And all this because of him. Murdering his father was probably the best thing Roxas had done. And he didn't regret one moment of it.

He knew his siblings were watching. He felt their eyes on him as he committed the sin. Slowly standing up, Roxas removed the blade from his father's chest and faced towards his family. The teens had almost-horror stricken faces when the Blond turn towards them.

".. I did this for you guys," he said in a whisper-like tone. ".. I couldn't watch you guys get hurt any longer. I'm sorry you had to see that…" Roxas then turned away and walked towns a flight of stairs, before walking up them he said, ".. Pack your bags, we're leaving." And with that he went up to his room.

Namine's eyes quickly scanned the room. ".. V-Ven?" She hesitantly said.

"… Yeah?" The disabled boy replied.

"… Is this … right?" She asked. Horror visible in her features.

".. I'm not sure," Ventus honestly said, his Cerulean eyes dull and Cherub face slightly hardening. "Roxas said he did this for us.. maybe we should be grateful…"

Sora shook his head rapidly. He held up his hands and signed _**"No, nothing is right about this! Nothing at all … despite what father did to us for years … this isn't right! No person should ever have to face death-by-murder even if abuse was in the question…"**_

Ventus sighed and ran a hand through his Blond hair. ".. Sora .. ," He began, ".. Look , this is an opportunity for us. Maybe this was the only way out. If you forgot .. the only reason I'm in this wheelchair is because of our so-called father, he took away Namine's innocence, and you don't even speak anymore … All because of him…" Hate glazed every word spoken. ".. Just do what Roxas said and pack your bags …" Ventus rolled away to his room to do so.

Sora watched as Ventus left. How could he not have thought that what just happened was wrong? No one deserved to be murdered. Seeing Roxas thrust that Blade into his fathers chest .. watching blood scatter across the living room area .. All of It was too much. He looked at his younger sister, Namine and signed _**"Nami … Are you alright? About all of this? Do you feel the same as Ventus about this?"**_ The young Blonde girl looked away.

".. I'm not sure Sora …. I'm not …" She sighed and walked up the stair Roxas had went up earlier.

Sighing Sora looked at the lifeless body on the floor. _'Dad …' _He thought, '_Look what you made Roxas do … Maybe … you brought this upon yourself ….'_ He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _**"Rest well Father …" **_ The Brunette boy signed and went up the stairs to pack.

Roxas and his siblings had resembled one-another quite much. Roxas and Ventus looking the most identical. Sora, Roxas, and Ventus were triplets each born a minute apart, Roxas being the youngest and Ventus being the oldest of the three boys which left Sora as the one in the middle. Some said Namine , looked more like one of the triplets then Sora, which got the Brunet boy angered at times..

Roxas was the most out-going of the triplets, he used his looks to get what he wanted, he manipulated, and flirted to get his way, and slept-around every now and then. He did this to feel some form of affection, for someone to _want him_ was the best feeling in the world , and he did what he could to keep it that way.

Sora, although mute, was funny, had good manners, was very gifted in intelligence, and very friendly. His way of thinking often got him called a 'nerd' but it never really mattered much to him. He used sign-language to communicate , because he didn't speak. Although having the ability to, traumatizing events had causes him to lives a life of silence…

Ventus was the quietest of the three, and he was the oldest. Roxas and him resembled each other identically, both having spikey , similar pale skin, untamed Blonde hair swayed towards one side , the same Cerulean eyes and feminine body structure. Unlike Sora, who had Brunet hair , darker Blue eyes , A stong body structure , and tanned skin. Ventus, although looking much like Roxas, was handicapped. He was restrained by the confines of his wheelchair. He was paralyzed from the waist down, after receiving a terrible beating with his father and it ended with a bullet to his back. Because of his disability he didn't socialize much, and didn't have many friends either. This didn't bother him much , however, he was lonely a majority of the time. He figured he might as well get used to it.

Namine was the only female out of three males. She had soft features , and resembled Roxas and Ventus. She had pale blue eyes, and and hour glassed shaped body. Although very tom-boyish she never failed to be updated with the latest trends. She was very friendly and hid her true emotions. She chose to really show what she felt through artwork.

They spent years dealing with abuse from their father, Ryuken Hikari. The man was grieving the loss of his wife , Aoi Hikari, she died after giving birth the Namine. Ever since then, Ryuken treated Namine the worst out of his children; he blamed the young girl for his wife's death. He repeated hit her and criticized everything she did; Sora, Ventus, and Roxas tried did what ever they could to help their younger sister but got beatings often themselves (Meaning mostly Sora and Ventus). Roxas was liked the most by his father, he often didn't get hit much and when he did get hit by Ryuken the elder man apologized. When Roxas killed him, it was surprising to say the least, however he did it for his family and would do anything to protect his siblings.

X-x-X-x-X

About two hours later a good majority of clothes was packed for the Hikari siblings; there was enough for them to wear for about a month or so. Roxas was the first to be ready and chose then to discard of all the evidence, Namine was the second to get finished packing , Sora was the Third leaving Ventus to finish last.

".. Alright then.." Ventus started, "where are we going to go? We don't have any money what so ever … and there is no family in the area…" the handicapped boy crossed his arms, while facing Roxas.

Roxas' blue orbs filled with confusion, and then they slightly lit up. "We'll be going to Strife's house," he tilted his head in Ventus' direction answering his question.

"But .. How are we going to get there? Cloud lives , like _all the way in Twilight Town!_" Ventus exclaimed, uncrossing his arms and moving them around for emphasis on his words. "If you've _forgotten_ we have _no_ money _and _I'm handicapped." The blonde boy huffed looking for another answer.

Roxas paused for a while and then, snapped his fingers. "… To get from Radiant Garden to Twilight Town would most likely be about an hour or two .. am I correct?" he searched Ventus' identical eyes. The boy nodded and Roxas continued, "The only way to get there is by a train … so .. we'll take it. And, Cloud's our cousin .. so he will _have_ to take us in…"

"And what about money?" Ventus asked.

"While packing I took the old mans' savings … well, what was left of them.." Roxas knew that his, now deceased, father took quite a few handfuls of munny in order to continue with his unhealthy drinking habits. There was just about enough for them to get to Twilight Town although there was not much for them to get something decent to eat, they could possibly buy one thing from a grocery and share it amongst themselves.

One ticket per person was about 200 munny. So that was 600 munny for Sora, Roxas and Namine. For Ventus because he was in a wheelchair, it was 195. So, altogether it was 795 munny and with the munny taken from their savings they had 875 munny. This was enough for them to get one thing to eat on the train ride there. Roxas explained this process to his brothers and sister before throwing on a sweater and gloves and holding the door open** (1) **for Sora, Ventus, and Namine and shutting the door behind them. They hauled their things and walked to the nearest train station; Namine feeling nothing but confused about what had happened this night, slightly frightened around Roxas. Sora, was feeling remorseful, and depressed tonight. What happened could have been prevented he could have possibly stopped it. Sighing he looked at his feet and continued to walk faster.

Ventus was feeling indifferent about the whole ordeal. He was mixed with so many emotions, so many thoughts it was rather difficult to say exactly what he felt about the whole thing. And Roxas, the scenes of tonight played in his mind repeatedly. The smell of blood lingered in his nose despite the fact that he was away from the house; a voice was itching in the back of his head commenting on just about everything he did. Roxas was sure he was far from insane, even though the voice had _encouraged_ him to murder his father he simply knew it was just him the voice had no part in any of what had happened. Roxas was just _absolutely sure._

When they had reached the train station, purchased their tickets they walking onto the platform a awaited for their ride to their cousin's house. Roxas look onto a digital clock just behind his head and exhaled deeply. It was only about 10:45 which meant that by the time they got to Twilight Town it would be around 11:45 adding the time towards their walk up to Cloud house .. they would get _there_ by about 12 o'clock in the morning. The youngest triplet placed his hands into his opened palms and sighed.

'… _What if Cloud doesn't _want _us there? The last time we saw him was about a year ago … he might not even live there anymore… And when we _did _see him, me and him got in an argument … What will I tell him when we get there? "_Oh Cloud, I know it is pretty late and you are probably wondering why me and my siblings are over here. Well I just murdered my dad and decided to flee the city. I hope you don't mind us staying with you from now on!"_ .. I'll … just .. make up something when we get there…"_ Roxas groaned the sound getting muffled because his mouth was covered by his hands, which were covered by gloves.

When the train had finally arrived the Hikari siblings walked in and sat close to each other. Sora sitting next to Namine, and Namine sitting next to Roxas and Ventus kept his chair in place next to Sora. Roxas took noticed of Namine's slightly frightened expression and frowned a bit but didn't say anything about it. What _could_ he say? There was no way for anything to _ever_ get better.

Roxas placed his face into his palms and sighed, hoping that things would take another turn and maybe .. just maybe things will get better. Even though it seems like he ruined any chances of that happening …

**A/N: Okay …. So this sucked. I am well aware of that , however this is my first fanfiction and this just came to me. I whole heartedly apologize for**_** any**_** things that I wrote if they offended anyone! I Had no intention to! .**

**I Just wanted to say that, of course when you leave a crime scene you wouldn't want your finger prints to be left around. Right? Well, I heard that if you wear gloves your finger prints are hidden! =D … Honestly I Do Not think that needed to be in there … however, it's already there .. so … R&R No Flames … They Burn … I Bruise Easily 'Ya Get It? :]**


	2. Let Me In

**Hey ! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter ! It has helped me a lot and I'd like to become a better writer. So, once again thanks ; it really helps. I also do the editing myself so sometimes just to be sure I actually take the time to look for any errors I make. Anyway, another thing that has inspired me to write this story is the game Phoenix Wright ! I love that game really… Also, if anyone is willing to share some ideas for upcoming chapters I'd be more than happy to put your ideas into the story… **

**Note: I can't really post quickly, that's why this is so late. My grades have been like … Horrible … Anyway, Enjoy!**

**DiZclaimer: I Don't Own. Sadly …**

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Roxas was shaken awake by his brother Sora apparently meaning that they had arrived at their destination. Yawning, the Blonde boy stood and walked out of the train rubbing his eyes as he walked. Looking around his surroundings Roxas noticed how dark it was outside. Streetlights illuminated the sidewalks and streets with a small, circular, orange light. Roxas briefly wondered what time it was he didn't have a cell phone so he couldn't check that, and he couldn't ask anyone seeing as though there was no one outside. Sighing he turned towards his brothers and sister.

"Alright, we're here," Roxas crossed his arms and slightly narrowed his eyes, "I want you all to agree with whatever I say to Cloud."

His siblings nodded, the action just being barely visible to Roxas.

"If he asks any of you otherwise just repeat what I said and everything will be fine. Do I make myself clear?"

Another barely visible nod from his brothers and sister and then Roxas led the way.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Cloud Strife was on his way home from working late hours at his job. He worked for a famous company called SOLDIER. The company had designed many music players, laptops, video games, video game systems, and they also had their own music productions and company. Cloud didn't mind that he had to sit by a receptionist's desk all day and take calls from many people. He was also on his boss' good side which meant that it was likely that he'd get a raise soon. Which brought a smile to the Blonde's face, Cloud was saving up his money to see his relatives, The Hikari's. Cloud had a feeling itching him ever since he had that one really bad argument with his younger cousin.

Cloud didn't even remember what it exactly they were arguing about, but he did remember how angry Roxas and he had gotten. The argument almost led to fist fighting and The Strife was grateful that his other cousin Sora had gotten between them ending things before they got too serious.

The man placed his face in his palms and shook his head. He was now 21, even if he had been just turned 20 when the event occurred but he knew that he should have been more mature than what he was before.

Cloud was very aware that his cousins had been suffering from abuse, he had reported Ryuken Hikari to Child Services in the past, however for some reason they never really did much. He tried his best to get help from any Childcare workers but for some reason nothing had ever changed. The Blonde man was told that they would do something, or give him a call sometime however, that never happened.

He had just recently decided that taking the Hikari siblings would be best things to do for them. They could actually be cared for and loved. Cloud would be like the father they never had, although the blonde man would miss staying out late he preferred to know that his close relatives were safe and away from any harm.

When he reached his house, Cloud unlocked the door and walked in the house. It had been rather quiet and he was lonely so having the Hikari family there would please him indeed. Cloud didn't really seem like it but was lonely and it hurt him somewhat. Clouds father was dead, the elder Strife man had a heart attack and sadly became deceased. Cloud never knew his mother either she was never really in the picture; it had always just been Cloud and his dad.

Walking into the living room, the Blonde man threw his coat on the couch and walked up stairs to his room. When he got in he kicked off his shoes and relaxed on his blue colored sheets and sighed, he was not really tired even if he had gotten home late. Cloud sat up for a second and checked the time on the digital clock above his rather small television set. It was 12:20 A.M. although he was not tired, he had to be at work by 6 A.M. later so he took this as his opportunity to get the sleep he really needed to catch up to. Just as he stepped into the bathroom to turn the shower on, there was a few knocks at his door.

Raising a Blonde brow Cloud walked backwards and stood at the stairwell, wondering who it was Cloud walked down the stairs and hesitantly stood by the door. Who could it be? No one was really out at this time in Twilight Town, could he have had 'surprise visitors'? He heard muffled noises from the other side of the door, and listened to what they were saying.

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"What if he doesn't live there anymore?" Ventus asked looking to his younger brother, who had planned this, for an answer.

Roxas looked at the white colored door hoping that Cloud really still lived there. "Well … If Cloud doesn't live there anymore then maybe whoever lives here could tell us where he lives. Twilight Town isn't a big place ya know …" Roxas finished, knocking on the door once more.

"Whatever … I just want somewhere to sleep, what happened today has been really bugging me," Ventus admitted shaking his head, "You didn't have to go that far Roxas …"

Roxas looked at his identical brother with an almost hurt expression. Did the other Blonde teen not get why he did this? Was it not good enough? That constant itching, taunting voice had said doing it would make his siblings appreciate him more. If he hadn't taken the voices advice, how could any of this be different?

Roxas stood, immobilized, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't even noticed when the door he had been previously knocking on had been opened. Revealing another Roxas look-alike; Clouds Blue Orbs searched Roxas' as if asking for some clarification on what he had just heard from the other side of the door.

Processing his thoughts, Cloud raised a Blonde brow and looked at the four teenagers at his door. "What are you guys doing at my house?" he asked looking at each sibling.

"We decided to pay a visit?" Ventus answered, a nervous smile playing on his features.

"On a Monday?"

"Yeah, on a Monday"

"Where's your father?"

"He was-" before getting the chance to finish his sentence Roxas interrupted Ventus.

"Our dad left us, he's been gone for a while now actually, and we found some money so we figured to just stay with you" Roxas lied, hoping Cloud would believe him.

The elder Blonde man was pondering in his mind, seeing if Roxas was telling the truth. He was very aware that Roxas lied quite often, so he didn't know if he could believe him or not. Cloud was, as stated earlier, aware of Ryuken Hikari's child abuse however, would the elder man really just suddenly leave them alone? While Cloud was still wondering about this Roxas had become impatient, it was rather late and the Blonde teen was more than exhausted. Even just napping an for an hour or so would do him good.

Sighing he ran his hand in his hair, tapping his foot as if just doing that would get Cloud to come to a conclusion faster.

"Alright," The older Blonde stepped back into the house and opened the door enough to let the teenagers in. "I'm fine with letting you guys stay here for the time being. However…"

Cloud smirked slightly and closed the door when the siblings entered his home. He crossed his arms and looked to each one of them.

"As long as you guys are living under my roof, you live by my rules"

**x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

It was a horrible ending, I know. But I had to put the second chapter up. I Just haaad to. Review, Read whatever, just please acknowledge this story!


End file.
